Lien de famille
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Les événements du comics Désolation du point de vue de Roadhog et une pointe de "et si..."


**Cette histoire reprend les événements du comics** ** _Désolation_** **, mais du point de vue de Roadhog et avec un de mes headcanons (nombreux et parfois contradictoire quand il s'agit des Junkers).**

 **Comme toujours, j'utilise les noms anglais.**

* * *

Bruce avait été généreux, et l'après-midi aurait presque pu être bien s'il n'avait pas décidé d'aller boire un verre précisément dans le bouge où les gros bras de la Reine avaient décidé de coincer leur nouvelle proie.

Junkrat. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire tout en relevant à peine son masque pour avaler une gorgée de la pisse que le patron appelait de la bière.

Junkrat... Ah oui, un Junker misérable à la langue bien pendue. Selon la rumeur, il se serait fait exploser tout seul son bras et sa jambe manquants. Roadhog n'aurait pas été étonné que ce soit le cas.

Il fronça les sourcils, remontant son masque pour une autre gorgée. D'autres souvenirs grattaient à la porte de sa conscience et, confusément, il les refoulait. Junkrat... Jim... Jimmy... George... Quelque chose comme ça... J... Fawkes. Oui, le Junker s'appelait Fawkes. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Ça faisait trop mal. De toute manière, Fawkes ça ne devait pas être si rare comme nom de famille. Non ? Il ne voulait pas se rappeler mais c'était trop tard. Les souvenirs remontaient comme autant de grosses bulles dans la fosse septique nauséabonde qu'était son esprit.

Il se souvenait de tout comme si c'était hier. Il était jeune alors. Jeune et plein d'espoir. De foi en l'avenir. Il se souvenait de l'autel sous les cocotiers, de son costard noir et de la superbe robe crème qu'Elle portait. Elle était si belle, avec ses longs cheveux piquetés de centaines de petites fleurs blanches volant librement dans le vents et ses yeux brillant de joie et d'amour. Ils allaient devenir mari et femme. Se dire oui pour toujours ou jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. C'était arrivé trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Mais ce jour-là, il n'y avait eu que la joie et le bonheur.

Fawkes. Le mari de sa future belle-sœur. Un grand homme tout en jambe avec des cheveux plus dorés que les blés et un sourire immense. Avec un grand rire aussi franc que sa poignée de main. Mako ne l'avait vu qu'en cette occasion, mais il l'avait tout de suite apprécié. Il se souvenait du gigantesque barbecue qui avait suivi. Il avait un peu discuté avec sa belle-sœur, dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance avec son épouse. Les yeux surtout. Presque aussi beaux que les Siens. Ils avaient discuté. Pas très longtemps. Elle avait directement abordé la question sensible : « Quand est-ce que vous allez faire un enfant ? » Mako ne savait pas. L'idée lui plaisait, mais ce n'était pas leur priorité. Elle avait renchéri. Ils avaient un fils et, avec une mine de conspiratrice et une main posée sur le ventre, elle lui avait glissé que bientôt, ce dernier aurait une petite sœur. Ce serait bien si les petits avaient des cousins ou cousines de leur âge pour jouer. Il avait esquivé la question en prétextant quelqu'un à saluer, et s'était éclipse. Il ne les avait plus jamais revus. Huit mois plus tard, il apprenait qu'il allait être papa, et même pas deux ans plus tard, toute sa vie disparaissait dans un nuage radioactif.

Fawkes. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Quel âge auraient leurs enfants s'ils vivaient toujours ? La vingtaine ? Vingt-cinq. Vingt-sept, tout au plus.

Il eut vaguement l'impression qu'on s'adressait à lui. Sortant de sa rêverie, il se concentra.

« ... du magot ! »

Il se retourna pour la première fois. Une grande sauterelle à moitié chauve coincée par les chiens de la Reine. Maigre, osseux, crasseux et aussi puant que tous les habitants de Junkertown. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit vraiment, ce furent les yeux du Junker. Deux iris de cuivre liquide, expressifs et vivants. Deux yeux qu'il pensait ne plus jamais voir que dans ses plus tristes souvenirs.

Une des brutes s'était approchée de lui sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Il ne capta que la fin de la phrase. Ce crétin venait de l'insulter. Non pas qu'il ait eu besoin de ça pour venir en aide au jeune homme qui l'avait apostrophé, mais ça lui donnait une raison de plus de les démonter. Personne ne l'insultait, c'était de notoriété publique. Brisant sans le vouloir sa chope, il balança son poing dans la face de l'homme, qui émit un bruit très satisfaisant.

Le combat ne fut pas long. Il se rassit devant une nouvelle chope alors que le jeune Fawkes déblatérait des inepties. Quel crétin. Un crétin avec le sourire de son père et les yeux de sa mère... et de sa tante. Avec les yeux de l'amour de sa vie. Cet abruti était son neveu. Un lien, sans doute le dernier avec tout ce qu'il avait jamais aimé.

Quelque chose remua au fond de lui. Des sentiments qu'il pensait avoir enterré en même temps que l'homme qui s'appelait Mako Rutledge. Il les examinerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait sortir ce crétin de là. Après le bordel qu'ils avaient mis, le bar ne resterait pas vide longtemps. Il termina sa chope. Comme le monde avait tenté de les oublier, il avait tenté d'oublier son passé. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Junkrat. Jamison Fawkes. Un idiot, un crétin, un menteur, surtout à lui-même, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait pas de leçon a lui donner sur le sujet et ils étaient de la même famille. Le jeune Fawkes n'était pas discret. Tant mieux. Le monde le méritait bien. Il les méritait tous les deux. Ensemble, ils allaient veiller à ce qu'il ne les oublie pas !

* * *

 **Cette fanfic existe aussi en anglais sur mon compte Ao3 sur lequel je centralise mes fics en anglais (atlantisdesetoiles)**


End file.
